


Его запах

by sgt_rigby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anosmia, Death of Partner, Gen, Grieving, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_rigby/pseuds/sgt_rigby
Summary: Получив аносмию, Леви потерял не только любимые ароматы радующих его мелочей, он потерял его. Второй раз. Он потерял Эрвина во второй раз.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Его запах

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение подарено одной из моих любимых книг: "Галлюцинации" О. Сакса.

Многие твердили ему, что потерять обоняние – далеко не худшее, что может случиться. Да, это приводит к определенным неудобствам, но, в целом, ты вполне жизнеспособен. «Вот если бы ты зрение потерял или слух, или конечности…» Ну разумеется, что еще они могут сказать, обладая полноценным набором органов чувств. Только проводить нелепые сравнения и причитать, что все могло быть хуже. 

Совершенно нелепый способ подбодрить.

Живя в мире полном запахов, он раньше даже и не замечал, насколько много они для него значат. Получив аносмию, Леви потерял не только любимые ароматы выпечки, чая, апельсинов, жженых спичек и скошенной травы, он потерял его. Второй раз. Он потерял Эрвина во второй раз.  
И это была катастрофа ровно такая же, как та, что унесла жизнь самого близкого для Леви человека. Все, что осталось после той аварии: часы в больнице в ожидании чуда, которое никогда не собиралось происходить; фраза врача «мне очень жаль»; касание уже холодных родных губ в последний раз; всеобъемлющая пустота и его запах в рубашках, что, вопреки ожиданиям, никуда не испарился после смерти владельца. Тонкий аромат в кусках ткани – это все, что теперь есть у Леви.

Что было.

Ханджи говорит, что так оно, возможно, и лучше. Лучше, что он не чувствует его запаха. Теперь Аккерману будет не за что цепляться, и он наконец-то сможет отпустить Эрвина. 

Какая глупость.

После осмотра доктор заключил, что «прогноз не очень благоприятный, вероятность возвращения обоняния невелика, так как вирус, который вы перенесли, поразил обонятельный нерв. Однако последствиями вашего заболевания могли быть куда более серьезные вещи, так что, можно сказать, вам повезло». 

Да. Повезло.

Если честно, Леви надеялся, что та болезнь убьет его, но это было бы слишком просто. Вместо освобождения она подарила ему «драгоценные» дни жизни, большинство из которых Леви проводил, обнимая рубашки, в надежде почувствовать хоть что-то снова.

Наивный идиот.

Сегодня – полгода, как не стало Эрвина, и месяц, как Леви живет в мире, который вместе с запахами, казалось, потерял и весь цвет. И сегодня – день, в который случилось чудо.  
По очередной иронии судьбы Леви работал в пекарне, в которой, кстати, они и познакомились с его будущим супругом. Придя на свое место работы этим утром, он почувствовал. Почувствовал запах свежей выпечки и крепкого черного кофе. 

Не может быть.

Он стоял в дверях, глядя огромными глазами на Ханджи, стоящую за прилавком и обеспокоенно смотрящую на Леви в ответ. Ему хотелось закричать, но он не мог: не знал, как успокоить настоящую бурю в своей голове, поэтому его губы просто беззвучно шевелились. 

Эрвин.

Улыбнувшись – впервые за все это время – Аккерман круто развернулся и бросился в сторону своего дома, жадно втягивая носом аромат свежескошенной травы по пути. Возможно, если бы он не был так взволнован, Леви бы заметил кое-что действительно важное.

На набережной, по которой он бежал, не было травы.

Как и не было запаха от рубашек Смита. Растерянно поднося к носу одну за другой, затем все вместе, Леви не мог понять, почему ничего не происходит. Начиная задыхаться, он пытался успокоить себя мыслью, что ароматы будут возвращаться постепенно, и скоро все будет как прежде. 

Надо просто подождать.

«Мне очень жаль, но нет даже намека на восстановление обоняния, - мягко произносит доктор. – Скорее всего, у вас были галлюцинации. Не беспокойтесь, такое случается у людей с поврежденными органами чувств, это вовсе не значит, что вы психически нездоровы. – Спокойный и тихий голос режет Леви как зазубренный нож. – К сожалению, галлюцинации не поддаются контролю, поэтому возникают спонтанно, а сам запах и длительность предсказать никак нельзя. В целом, большинство пациентов привыкают к ним и живут без каких-либо проблем».

Так это просто обман. Игра его мозга.

Теперь Аккерман мог ощущать запахи. Как и сказал доктор: они появляются и исчезают спонтанно. Иногда они знакомы Леви, иногда их трудно распознать. Иногда они едва уловимы, иногда вколачиваются в нос, словно гвозди в деревяшку. Иногда приятны, иногда отвратительны.  
Теперь каждый раз, доставая рубашки из шкафа, Леви надеется, что неподвластные иллюзии будут снисходительны и позволят еще хоть раз почувствовать   
Его запах.


End file.
